


The Stilinski Brothers

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Brothers, Death, Depression, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Evil, Gen, Nogitsune, Out of Character, Swearing, eichen house, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU • Stiles and his brother lost their father, beside the grieving and pain about the loss of their parents, Stiles has to face with big problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stilinski Brothers

“Benny!” Stiles shouted as he was taking the stairs two at a time. “Benny!!” He yelled louder as he eventually got out of their house and huffed as he saw his little brother running away right in the middle of the road, which made Stiles’ pulse even higher. He quickly got inside his jeep and stepped on the gas pedal not caring about the speed limit. Images of his brother being hit by a car ran over his mind, which made him to drive even faster to prevent any possible accident, he couldn’t lose him too. Once he caught up to Benny he pulled his car over and ran up to him, grabbing onto his brother’s arm and pulled him off the road, holding him tight as the other was fighting to get out of his grip. “Calm down…stop it!” He growled snapping with anger at his brother, when the other after all the fighting and kicking buried his face against Stiles’ chest and broke out into a heartbreaking sobbing. “I miss him too, okay?” He whispered on his weak voice as he dig his fingers into those same coloured curls like his and closed his eyes being on the edge to cry as well, but he couldn’t do that, he had to stay strong for Benny. “Come on, let’s go back home.” He whispered not having the strength to talk on full voice tone and got up helping his brother up from the sidewalk, making their way back to Stiles’ jeep. As the older boy was driving back to their home, he grabbed tight onto the steering wheel, however he didn’t want it the memories broke free and kept seeing dark images of the funeral of his father, the last time he’s been able to talk to him. He snapped out of his deep thoughts when the radio was turned on, without saying anything, he turned it off then parked down, pulling the key out and slipped it into his pocket. “I don’t want us to be taken away from Melissa, she’s taking care of us, helps but if you’ll keep behaving like this and make some trouble we can be sent to an orphanage or which is worse to a reformatory.” Stiles growled angrily as usually the other didn’t seem to care and without saying anything got out of the car, leaving to his room and already could hear the Escape the Fate album roaring loud from his brother’s room. Stiles shut his jeep’s door in anger running inside the house and up the stairs, hitting the other’s door. “Turn that trash’s volume down!!” He kicked the door when Benny turned the volume up even louder, as Stiles felt his anger was getting too overwhelming, he left to his room putting his headphones on and closed his eyes as he plopped down onto his bed, listening to some Robot Koch songs on his iPod, immediately wiping the few tears off his cheek as some rolled out of his eyes. 

On the way home Stiles was both worried and bitter as he was driving home, knowing his brother wasn’t at school the whole day, as his Maths teacher asked Stiles about whereabouts, he quickly came up with a lie that he wasn’t feeling well, but he knew he probably wasn’t ill at all.  
The brunette male rushed up the stairs storming into his brother’s room, his eyes shooting a lethal look towards Benny and his friend. 

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” 

“Heey relax dude…” Benny’s friend grinned which didn’t help on the situation and Stiles grabbed the two cigarettes out of their hands. 

“Leave now Rory, if you don’t want me telling your parents about this. GET OUT RIGHT NOW!” For his raised voice tone the blonde boy immediately jumped up and backed out of the room leaving as fast as he could. “Benny! Now drugs? What’s next?!”

“It was only weed…” Benny rolled his eyes and rested his head against the edge of his bed. 

“Yeah? And you’re only fifteen Benny! Do not ever smoke weed until you’re underage, then you can fuck your life up as you please, but right now I’m responsible for you!” He didn’t mean it, he would care even after as he loved Benny, and never wanted him to get into any trouble but lately he was extremely frustrated and more pissed off than usually. 

“You’re not my father!” Benny growled and eventually got up looking with hatred towards the other.

“Don’t do this Benny, please don’t make it worse than it already is.” Stiles sighed then left the room, holding the cigarettes under the tap before he tossed them into their bin. He shuddered when he felt arms wrapped around him tight, closing his eyes as Benny held onto him. “I know how hard it is Benny, I miss dad..I miss mum, however bad it is it’s only us remained for each other…we should try and live together, help each other to go on with our lives.” He turned around pulling Benny closer to himself pressing a kiss onto the top of his head, resting his chin on the boy’s head, eventually taking a step back and wiped some tears away of Benny’s cheek with his thumb. “Why don’t we go up and watch some concert recordings of Escape the Fate?”

“I thought you hate them.” Benny grimaced and glanced up with a tilted eyebrow at his older brother.

“Umm I do, but anything to make you feel better.” He ruffled the brunette locks after he handled a tissue to him.

“Nahhh we don’t have to, we could play some game on my PS4?”

“Sounds better.” Stiles smiled and followed him up to his room.

 

Stiles was sitting in his room writing an essay they needed to give in for Monday, he wanted to go to the prom, to be near Benny, make sure he’d not do anything stupid, but on the other hand he wanted the other to feel that he trusted him. He glanced over at the clock, it was ten pm, just when he was about to continue his phone rang, it was Melissa. 

“Hey, you two are alright? I’m sorry I couldn’t go over today, the hospital is way too busy, I can send over Scott if you need any help.”

“We’re fine Melissa, don’t worry, I dropped Benny at the prom, I’ll pick him up shortly. I’m working on my History essay, I bet Scott’s on it as well…thank you for calling.” 

After the phone call he spent one more hour with the essay finishing it in time before he left to pick his brother up from the prom. He got his jeep’s key before he’s left the house, driving up in hope that everything was alright, and Benny behaved well just like he promised him earlier on. It was difficult lately to drive, his mind was somewhere else all the time, either thinking about his brother or the memories about his father and mother, he barely was able to focus, but he hoped by time this will stop. Once he parked down at the school he walked inside down to the hall where everyone was, he got some looks as he was in a grey tshirt and jeans unlike to others with all the rich suits or tuxedos. Soon his attention locked onto his brother’s voice and Rory’s. He walked up towards the two seeing neither of them was able to stand balanced, he grabbed onto Benny’s arm, dragging him out of the hall, out to the parking lot, not caring that he barely was able to walk. 

“I only had few punches, why do you always make a fucking drama of everything?!” Benny growled and pushed Stiles off him as he fell back against the jeep grinning.

“You stink of alcohol, and is this punch to you?” He grabbed out the empty whiskey bottle of his brother’s suit pocket and angrily tossed it away, the bottle breaking into pieces which just made Benny to laugh. 

“I’m wasted, sooo what?” Benny rolled his eyes as he stick his hands into his pockets blowing some air up at his long fringe. “I can do whatever the hell I want!” 

“Who got the whiskey? Was it your idiot friend?” Stiles asked, his voice was shaking now from his anger. 

“It was me, dumbass. I look old enough to get myself cigarette, whiskey or weed.” He said calmly and shrugged, only snapping out of his state once Stiles grabbed tight onto his suit and pushed him hard against the jeep’s side. 

“It’s not some game! You get in the damn car right now!” Stiles pulled the door open and waited till Benny crawled in and he got inside on the other side, stepping onto the gas pedal. “You want to send us to a reformatory right? Is that your goal now?!” He yelled however gasped and pulled over once his brother leaned out the window and threw up. 

“It’s your fault, you always have to drive so fucking fast!” Benny coughed then leaned back on the seat, growling as his stomach hurt quite badly. 

Stiles didn’t comment anything, just turned on the engine again driving back home. He didn’t care how Benny crawled on all four towards the entrance door he’d not give him the favour to even carry him inside, he was more pissed off than ever. Once his drunk brother was inside the house he locked the door however as Benny laid there all pale on the floor he couldn’t remain cold anymore, he lifted him up from the floor which caused rather a difficulty to Stiles as he wasn’t that muscular at all. First he carried him to the bathroom, getting rid of his messy clothes, then gave Benny a bath, washing his hair, meanwhile he was rubbing the soap along his body, Stiles was struggling with his own tears, he wanted to keep what’s left of their family together, but he failed, he felt like he did. He was unable to control his teenage brother, he was only a teenager as well, he knew he couldn’t replace their father. After he dried Benny with the towel, he dressed him up into his pyjamas placing him carefully onto his bed, as the other was already fast asleep. “Please don’t do this to yourself…I love you Benny.” Stiles whispered as he stroked the other’s hair gently, pressing a peck onto his forehead before he got up from the bed picking up some empty beer cans and left the room. He slipped down in their bathroom and just cried, deeply as if he was right then crying his soul out. 

He just realized in the morning that he’s fallen asleep on the bathroom’s floor when he brother walked inside all dressed up not really showing the sings of hangover, he wondered if he’s been hangover so many times that he’s gotten used to it? 

“What are you doing here loser?” Benny asked as he put some hair gel onto his palms and run his fingers through his locks. 

“I’m straight up losing my mind.” Stiles said as he indeed felt like that, he just had no idea how to continue, how to get good marks, study hard, when on the other hand he had to take care of his brother as well, which seemed to be the hardest task he’s ever faced with. 

“Maybe I’m normal and you’re just a goodie-goodie.” The younger boy commented, now facing towards his brother, just as if he’d have been able to read the other’s thoughts. 

“We can’t do this…we can’t…” He said as he got up from the floor and stepped out of the bathroom, he just felt they needed help, first he planned to talk it through with Melissa then maybe take Benny to a psychologist to help. 

“Sorry loser..” Benny mumbled as he glared over at his brother, running towards him and pushed him hard, the other falling back onto the stairs where he immediately fell unconscious from the hit on his head. “You’re no fun anymore, but I know you have a way more entertaining side, we just have to trigger that out.” He smirked as he crouched down making sure Stiles had a pulse before he left their home getting up onto his bike as he drove away with his backpack on him.  
When Benny was back he felt satisfied that the other was still asleep, giving him time in undoing the urn’s lid off watching as the strange fly from it flew in through his brother’s open mouth. “I’m sorry Stiles, I love you too, I truly do, but I’m getting sick of you bossing me around like I’d be some baby.” He mumbled as he got up and hid the Triskele Urn in one of his drawer, getting his saved money out of an envelope to buy an electric motorcycle he planned on buying for a while now which needed no license.  
In the morning they didn’t say anything to each other, Stiles watched without a word how his brother put on a helmet and got up onto the motorcycle driving away towards their school, Stiles arriving the same time there. He sighed tiredly as his eyes were on Benny strutting up inside the school with the helmet in his hand wrapping his arm around Rory who let him have from his cigarette, God knows if it was weed or simple cigarette but Stiles just felt way too exhausted to strut over and snap at them. He felt how heavy his eyelids were, but after rubbing them he got out of the car, forcing a smile over at Scott but he’d rather cried of course he wouldn’t want to do that, he didn’t want Scott to worry about him.  
When Stiles walked back home he rubbed his forehead his hands nonstop trembling now as he spotted his brother in their garage playing on his guitar, his friend on the drums as they were singing, he felt like from the constant nervousness he was about to get a heart attack as he walked up towards them pulling the wires out, however he gasped when Benny punched him hard in the face. 

“You wanna play rough asshole?” Benny grinned as Rory chuckled, both of them being high again, the brunette boy punching his brother one more time however he gasped when his fist was gripped tight panting a bit when he saw his brother shooting a look at him he’s never seen before. 

“Party’s over Rory.” Stiles said on his cold voice, the blonde boy immediately obeying and left the place in a rush, Benny smirked still a bit scared though as he held his eyes on the other. 

“You’re not him…right?” Benny asked rubbing his palm once the other let go of it.

“You know exactly who I am.” The other ran his cold eyes over the younger boy slipping his hand around his neck. “The only reason I won’t kill you because you set me free.” The Nogitsune spoke on his low voice eventually letting go of the other’s neck.

“I help you in no matter what if you help me too…I’ve heard about you, Scott and Stiles told me..I like causing chaos too.” Benny said as he looked over at the other the two of them walking downtown. 

On the next day Benny felt rather sick from all the things he’s been gone through last night, he got up from the bed glancing into the mirror sighing as his hair was a mess and his breath stank from alcohol and cigarette. After he washed his face and put on his white shirt, black trousers and his black tie, he walked over to Stiles’ room knocking on the door. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Stiles rolled his eyes however as his brother still opened in.

“Hey.” Benny said as he entered.

“I said I’m fine.” Stiles mumbled as he was laying on the bed, on his chest. 

“I’m sorry about hitting you…I…I was drunk.” He said that rather than high and watched how his brother stood up seeing the two bad bruises on his face feeling guilty for causing them. 

“It’s…fine.” The older boy said quietly and rubbed his own temple. “Did I black out for a long time? I can’t really remember anything.” After Benny nodded he breathed out deeply raising an eyebrow as he noticed the other’s formal clothes. 

“I thought we could go out to visit mum and dad.” He whispered leaned against the door frame. 

“Of course. Give me ten minutes.”

Benny was standing in silence as his brother placed the two bouquets of flowers on the grave where their parents were buried then gently held onto his hand once he stepped back beside him. Both of them closed their eyes down and stood there soundless, only hearing the wind blowing the leaves around them. Stiles only opened his eyes when Benny collapsed onto his knees beside him. 

“Benny…what’s wrong?” Stiles asked worriedly as he held onto the other seeing how badly he was sweating and once he placed his palm onto the other’s forehead he could tell he had high fever. “I’ll call the ambulance.” 

“No..it…it’s just some flu, take me home Stiles.” He panted as it was hard to talk as his whole body was trembling, he held tight onto Stiles as he moaned having difficulties by lifting him up and walked as fast as possible back to the jeep riding back to their house as Benny asked him .  
When he placed Benny down on his bed, accidentally he glanced at the open drawer, gasping shocked as he noticed the syringe, immediately rolling up Benny’s shirt, his heart skipped as he saw the needle marks and slighter bruises on his brother’s arm. 

“Fuck…Benny…” Stiles lifted him up and gave him a cold bath, holding his head as he threw up afterwards, shushing the young boy as he was whimpering from the pain in his stomach. “It’s alright, I’m here.” He gently rocked him in his arms taking hours when the other finally fell asleep. He needed fresh air, he felt like he was going crazy. Once he got inside his jeep he screamed as loud as he was able to hitting the steering wheel as long as he felt too exhausted to continue and burst out into tears. “I can’t do this..I can’t…” He whispered as he looked into the car’s mirror, gasping when he saw himself grinning back evilly from the mirror, but after he rubbed his eyes he didn’t see anything like that blaming that on the lack of sleep he got lately. After calming down he walked up to Benny’s room to get rid of the needles and drugs, however he yelped when he spotted the familiar Triskele Urn, and not caring about his brother was still asleep shook him awake. “Where did you get this from?!”

“I just found it..” Benny shrugged yawning a little.

“Tell me you didn’t open it!” 

“What if I did?” 

“No…no this can’t be happening…delusions, insomnia, black outs…it’s….it’s inside me isn’t it? Benny?!” He grabbed onto the boy’s shirt who stared back startled at his brother and quickly nodded. “Tie me out, right now. DO AS I SAID!” 

Soon Benny finished tying his brother out to the chair and listened to him asking him to go for Scott and tell him about the Nogitsune and what happened, but told him to be quick. Benny nodded but then walked over to the kitchen returning back with a duct tape.

“What are you still doing here? Go! Right now!” Stiles shouted nervously at the other then muffled against the tape as the other placed it onto his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, but he’s way more fun than you.” He grinned then put it aside watching as the other was struggling to set himself free, with no luck of course as he tied him firmly to the chair. The brunette boy was waiting patiently then his eyes lit up when he looked at that sinister look the other gave him, he walked over tearing the tape off him, then the ropes, he backed off gasping as the same separation happened from Stiles and the Nogitsune like years ago. When the Nogitsune stepped beside Benny they left the house with Stiles in it lying on the floor. 

 

“Hey….” Stiles whispered as he gently fondled his brother’s cheek who looked up at him with his sleepy eyes. “You’ve been asleep for days.” 

“What happened?” Benny asked as he looked around in the unfamiliar room, holding his big eyes at the bars on the window. 

“Well after releasing the Nogitsune, and trying to kill me with an axe, nothing much.” Stiles said tiredly holding onto Benny’s hand.

“I’m at Eichen House, right?”

“Only for a short time…maybe it’s the Nogitsune who’s got inside your mind but I just want to make sure you’re alright.” 

“The easiest solution is to lock me up in a madhouse?” Benny spat it out after pulling his hand away.

“It’s not that easy at all…Scott and Melissa suggested it and…for your own sake Benny I had to agree with them. I’ll visit you daily I swear…and soon as you’re better I’m getting you out of here…listen…you’re here too also because of your alcohol and drug usage, I’ve found all the empty bottles of whiskey, wine, and the drugs hidden in your room. I want a new start Benny, for the both of us, I know how much music means to you, if you’ll improve your grades, I’ll let you play in the garage, the both of us needs to start looking for student jobs. Mum and dad died, but it doesn’t mean the whole world is against us and the only way to survive is to drink and drug ourselves wasted, waiting till we overdose ourselves and die. I swear I’ll be there for you Benny but I can’t do anything if you don’t let me to help you, if you don’t let me close to you.” He sighed as Benny turned on his other side facing the wall, Stiles was just about to leave the room when Benny turned back and ran up over to him hugging him tight. 

“I’ll change, I swear…I’m sorry about all the shit I’ve done.” Stiles held him tight pressing a kiss onto his forehead then left the room as the visiting hours were over, holding his eyes for a bit longer at Benny through the small glass on the thick door before he’s left along the long corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a fan video to this fanfic of mine, so if you like my fanfic please watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSWFsdVCXIc
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
